


Samus Aran: The Hunted

by Lars_Dempsey



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Dominance, Duct Tape, F/M, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Paddling, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Samus Is Kidnapped, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lars_Dempsey/pseuds/Lars_Dempsey
Summary: Samus was a fearless Bounty hunter. But maybe she should fear the actions of her consequences as they come back to Kidnap Her!
Kudos: 6





	1. Take the Bait

Disclaimer: This is a Smut Bondage story, With a lot of Humiliation and Dominiation

Also, Not a Metroid fan, But i am a Fan of Samus. So if there are anythings that are straight up incorrect, I apologise

Readers Discretion is Advised

A few months ago. Samus took a job of capturing a Pirate/gang lord. It was on a different planet than She was used to.

His alias was known as 'Silver Eye' and he was a ruthless leader of a dangerous gang of criminals.

Miss Samus heard about the bounty and she took up on it. She raided there hideout and within a few hours of Samus hearing about the Bounty. She had a fat paycheck.

The "Fearless" Leader grovelled at Samus's Feet and begged Her to leave him be. But Samus didnt bite.

Well Earlier today. Silver eye escaped from the federation with the help of his crew.

And he had a Mission.

Capture Samus Aran.

She would pay for putting Him in custody and humiliating him. 

He was in his new hideout. They had to find a new hiding place ovbiously

He rallied his troops. The mission was Clear

The first step of the plan was to lure Her.

There plan was to get one of her inside sources on there side. It was easy with a big bag of cash. Sadly for Miss Aran a lot of people could be won over with Money.

Samus heard about Silver eyes escape and She wanted to put him back in jail. Not really for money this time. Just to lock him up.

He was hiding out in 'Sabled Sands'. Her source told Her.

Thats Where She went.

The Sabled Sand was ovbiously a sandy desert like world. It was a pretty Poverty strucken poor area, No doubt the Pirates were here only temporaly for there business.

Samus wandered through the Streets. Her Armor stood out amongst the Civillians clothing. Some stared at Her fearfully.

She got to a more quiet area. She started hearing something. Crying?

Indeed She did as She walked into a square as She saw a young boy crying.

Her stone faced demeanor stayed as she walked up to the child

He was weeping wildly as he looked to the ground.

"Are you Hurt?" Samus asked.

"M-m-my Leg!" The boy said, as if he was trying to think of something to say

"Whats wrong with it?" She asked

"I- I tripped!" He said his right hand holding his leg. His left in his pocket

The sight of a Small child weeping would break anybodys heart at least a little and it did for Samus.

"Do you need Medical?" She asked

"I- I think so" he said. His fear present

"Ok. I can get you some help"

"Can you look at it?" He asked abruptly

"Ok... Show me" She requested

The Boy rolled up his Pants leg slightly as Samus leaned in to look

But as soon as She looked She saw the boy click something in his Pocket. 

Samus recoiled as a blast of sorts came from his pocket, But it didnt harm the boy or Her. It was an EMP

Suddenly her Suit Deactivated.

If it wasnt bad enough already. She heard Footsteps running behind her She. Suddenly from all angles. Men jamp from the roofs, Windows and from behind walls. There were so many.

An Ambush!

She tried to fire. But the EMP ruined her equipment.

A group of atleast 18 men Rushed at her.

She was a Dominant 6'3 Tall Woman who was very physically Capable but the overwhelming odds took over her.

They grabbed Her and held Her as they ripped the armor off of Her.

The boy just watched unphased.

She was down to her Blue suit as She now heard Tape being ripped. She barely had a clue what was happening.

After about 30 seconds of Commotion the crowd settled as there leader walked up to them.

Silver Eye.

Samus was on her knees, She was Clumsily tied up with Tape and Gagged to Top it off.

One guy held Her by Her pony tail forcing her to look at Silver Eye.

"Miss Aran. Its Been a While" he says in a brusk voice.

Samus stared at Him Pissed.

"How ironic is it that the tables have turned~" He said smugly

"Chet, Give the kid his share" He said as a guy flung a small pouch towards the kid.

Samus's eyes widened as the kid walked off without a second thought. The small EMP on the ground

Silver eye let out a chuckle as his Crew joined in.

"Miss Aran. You have truly been got" he said finding that so funny.

Samus struggled against the tape. As the crew laughed and laughed.

"Alright men! We have what we need. Take her back to the Ship" he said in a loud voice

"Mmmph!" Samus struggled

"Night night Miss Aran, Well talk later. Put her to sleep!" He ordered.

She felt a strong blow to the back of Her head. It didnt knock her out. Just made her extremely dizzy. But with another.

Samus went to Sleep.

(This is part 1 in a Probably short story. This is just some kinky fun with Samus. But i enjoyed writing it. Thanks for Reading~)


	2. Playing with there Prey

"Mmmm..." Samus groaned.

She opened her eyes slowly. As she awoke she noticed multiple things.

Music was playing paired with Laughter.

She was still bound and gagged.

Her feet were held by rope held by a hook. She was hung up like a fish!

And the World was upside down.

She was in Silver Eyes hideout. There disgusting messy hideout.

She tried Struggling against the tape. No good

"Boss! She's awake!" A voice said.

Soon She saw him and a few others walk up to her.

Silver Eye. His dark Skin. Bald head with tattoos and a white chin strap beard. Topped by a Bulky 6'4 figure.

"Sammy! We never got to talk before" He said heartily.

She stared at him with hatred. She wanted to punch his Silver teeth in.

"Look at us boys. We caught the worlds best Bounty Hunter" he said as he walked around Her

The Crew around him clinked there Glasses. Proud of there achievement.

"Get me the paddle" he said to a crew mate.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy, You humiliated Me. So im going to do that and more to you" He said in a low voice.

A crew mate appeared with a wooden paddle.

"Now Miss Aran. I thinks its time we truly show you not to meddle in our business" He said grabbing the paddle.

He brandished the wooden paddle as he rubbed Samus's Ass

She squirmed and shook as the crew laughed.

And suddenly with a hard smack! He whacked Samus's butt with the paddle.

"MMPH!" She squealed.

"Oooooohhhh!" The crew yelled and whooped. They enjoyed watching this too. Samus kicked most of there ass's.

"Damn its so fat it bounced off!"

"Rrrgh!" Samus growled.

Silver eye readied another whack. This time aimed at her chest.

*TWHACK!*

"MMMMPH!" Samus groaned as the air was forced out her lungs.

"Again! Again!"  
"Make Her Pay!"  
"Hit Her ass again!" 

Multiple voices shouted

Silver Eye continued again and again. Harming her but not hard enough to cause long term damage.

She was Hit 13 times!

She groaned as her body felt numb

"Now get Her on the wheel!" He ordered

Multiple crew mates took her down from the hook. 

Samus couldnt fight. She was restrained and too weak.

They hauled her body up to a Big wheel of sorts.

It was laid on the floor as they prepared her. Cuffing her feet and her neck to it. 

They then Spun the Wheel around giving it a test. Samus could see multiple crew mates smug laughing faces.

They finished setting up the Wheel as they attatched it to the wall. 

"Game of Darts Boys!?" Silver eye bellowed.

There was a unanimous yeah.

Samus looked at them as Silver eye was handed 3 darts.

Samus was trapped She wouldnt be able to dodge.

"Hold still Sammy!" Silver eye chuckled as Someone spinned the wheel with a mighty thrust.

Samus was spinning around quickly as she saw the vague shape of Silver eye taking aim.

She closed Her Eyes.

She felt a dart hit the board. He missed Her.

The crew stared as she slowed down. Some groaning at there dissapointment of a miss.

"Ehh... better luck next time Sammy!" He said as the wheel was spun again.

Samus could barely see. She was so unbelievably dizzy. Its amazing she was able to fight the urge to vomit.

Luckily for Her. Another miss. It landed right beside her left knee

"Ugh..." Silver Eye groaned

"Spin her!" He ordered as it slowed to a stop

One last time hopefully. Samus was spun around. Stopped then spun the other direction multiple times. They were playing with Her now.

With a Final big thrust Samus was spinning around.

Silver eye took aim. His intent to wound Her. Not to kill Her. But if she died? Oh well.

The crew making something of a drumroll

He flung the dart as it flew through the air with grace.

Silver eye and his Crew was dissapointed by the sound of the dart hitting wood.

As it slowed. They saw it landed right by her right ear.

Silver eye looked annoyed he failed not once, Not twice, But three times.

"Take her off the wheel!" He ordered. His annoyance being replaced with ideas. 

Two crew mates took her down. And held Her up. She looked so dizzy. Her eyes were glazed

"Heh, Let Her go for a stroll!" He said as the two holding her ripped the tape from her feet and let there grip of Her go.

She stumbled around as the crew laughed a storm. She tried to stand still but it was impossible as she finally fell to the ground.

"The Worlds Best Bounty Hunter!" Silver eye Guffawed.

Samus laid on the floor exhausted

"Now boys! Who much do you reckon she's Worth?"

"1 Billion!"  
"69 Billion!"  
"10 Trillion!"

"At the end of the day. She's a payday!" Silver eye said

Samus laid on the floor. There laughter. She despised it. She wanted to break out her tape and Exterminate them all!

She could take them all out 1 on 1. But the numbers werent in Her favour. Also the tape didnt help.

She tried to get up. Her dizzyness waring off. It was a struggle but She got on Her knees.

"Look at Her Go. Come on. Get up!" Silver eye said as He slapped Her face

She was seeing red. The Laughter, The situation, The slapping!

Silver eye bent down and got in Hrr face.

"Is this worthy of the worlds great-" He was cut off by Samus Headbutting Him roughly connecting with His Nose badly.

He backed up. The crew now silent.

He took His hand off His nose. Blood pooled out his nose.

He looked pissed. But Samus wasnt afraid. She stared at Him with defiance.

"Put Her in my office and get my knuckles" He said quietly.

"Yes Sir" a crew member said as three of them Picked up Samus.

She locked eye contact with Silver eye.

She couldnt talk but She eyed him as if to say:

"Bring it on"

(Thanks For Reading. This could be the Second last part to this 3 Part Smut with a Plot)


End file.
